


I miss you

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, kierark - Fandom, the dark artifices
Genre: Kierark, Lady Midnight - Freeform, M/M, The Dark Artifices - Freeform, thornprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Kieran comes to see Mark





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote...

Mark couldn’t sleep. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning on his bed, his mind fully awake, his thoughts racing inside his mind.

Thoughts of a certain midnight blue haired faerie prince, whom he had been forced to leave behind in the Hunt, while he was thrust back into the world of shadowhunters. He loved his family but he also loved Kieran.

Kieran. _His_ Kieran.

The name sent a sharp ache of loneliness to settle in the depths of his chest, leaving him feeling empty and hollow inside. He hadn’t seen or heard from the faerie prince in so long, he was beginning to become frightened that something had happened to Kieran. That something might be wrong.

Suddenly, a tapping noise startles Mark out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He sat up, his heart pounding in his chest, and walked towards the window, his bare feet cold on the icy floor.

It’s pitch dark outside, the wind rustling the leaves on the tree, standing just outside his bedroom window. But, Mark can see a shadow moving through the window pane, a dark silhouette.

Mark’s heart starts pounding faster at the realization of whom the shadow belonged to, Kieran. Mark reached forward and unlatched the window frame, pulling upwards, as a gust of wind blew into the room, scattering some papers on the desk.

“ By the angel, Kier, what are you doing?”

Mark moved as Kieran leaped over the window ledge, landing in a crouch on Mark’s bedroom floor.

“ Did you miss me, Mark Blackthorn?”

Kieran grinned slyly in Mark’s direction, his piercing ebony silver eyes watching the Shadowhunters every move.

“ You know you are forbidden from entering the institute, let alone being in my room, in the middle of the night. If someone found out….”

Mark’s words trailed off as Kieran strode towards him, his movements graceful and fluid.

“ Admit it, Mark you are pleased to see me, I could hear your heart beating faster the minute you saw me outside your window.”

Kieran’s voice is soft and dangerous, his eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Mark was pleased. But, he was also angry with Kieran for ignoring him these past few days and leaving him to cope with being back with his family alone.

He fought against the overwhelming tide of emotions crashing down on him. He was mad at Kieran, yes he wanted to shout at him, scream at him why didn’t you come and see me?

But, at the same time, he wanted to pull the dark faerie prince into his arms and kiss that smug look of his beautiful face.

“ Why haven’t you come to see me, before now? I needed you.”

Mark walked backwards as Kieran strode forward, until the backs of his knees touched the edge of the bed, a predatory gleam resting in Kieran’s eyes.

Mark saw the dark midnight blue of his boyfriend’s hair morph to a bright brilliant shade of azure, the colour startling against the faerie prince’s skin. It meant Kieran was happy. Happy to see him.

“ I was busy with the Hunt, Mark you know how Gwyn can be, but that doesn’t mean I did not miss you, think of you and want you.”

The dark prince’s grin turned feral, he reached out and shoved Mark down, onto the bed,

“ lets not waste our time talking, I can find a better use of our time together.”

Mark allowed Kieran to crawl over him, his body hovering over Mark’s, leaning forward and lowering his lips down to the blonde faerie’s own. Mark threaded his fingers through Kieran’s blue locks, his fingers brushing the tip of Kieran’s pointed ear, and with his other hand grabbed hold of Kieran’s shirt and yanked him down, pressing their lips together.

He had missed Kieran. By the Angel he had missed him, missed this.

He felt Kieran smirk into the kiss, the dark faeries teeth nipping at Mark’s lower lip, causing a moan to escape from Mark’s mouth. He needed more, so he moved, flipping himself and Kieran over, feeling secretly pleased at the note of surprise in Kieran’s voice, as he made a very un Kieran like noise.

“ I really have missed you Kieran, ”

Mark sighed in pleasure as Kieran slid his hands up the blonde faeries chest underneath his pyjama shirt, the elf bolt necklace dangling from Mark’s neck.

Kieran’s eyes seemed to fasten onto the arrowhead hanging between them, “ Your still wearing the elf bolt I gave you,”

“ of course I am Kier, I never take it off, it is a piece of you, of our time in the hunt.”

Mark felt Kieran’s fingers close around the arrowhead, then he tugged on it, pulling Mark’s head down to his in a searing kiss.

And Mark was lost in Kieran. Back in the Hunt. He allowed himself to become overwhelmed by all the feelings and emotions washing over him.

For now he had Kieran. For now he was happy.


End file.
